Is That My Shirt?
by MoWriter
Summary: A short Zoro/Sanji drabble about the clothes in the new movie. Light yaoi warning.


_I don't own One Piece. Oda does. That is my disclaimer._

_----------------  
_

Zoro woke up from his nap with a loud yawn and a quick stretch of his arms. He stared out to the ocean, green eyes sharp and attentive, despite the fact that he just slept for three hours. His green hair, although ruffled and messy, looked natural. As he stood, he noticed the wind brush against his partially bare chest and he looked down. The maroon shirt that he wore was only buttoned once and opened to show his green haramaki. There were two stripes on the left hand side of the shirt, which looked to be a purple color.

The cook bought the shirt for him, as strange as that thought was. Sanji said that the shirt suited him while still being nice to look at. Zoro wasn't sure what to think of the comment at first, but he thought it was the cook's round-about way of trying to be nice to him. At first, Zoro didn't want to take the shirt, but with Sanji's feelings in the balance, Zoro took it anyway.

Zoro turned to the deck and eyed some of the crew members. Obviously, the island they just were on had a cheep clothing store, because everyone had new clothing. Although he wouldn't normally care on what some of the crew members were wearing, he couldn't help but notice the hats that Franky and Usopp wore. Franky's looked like a cannon of some kind, and Usopp looked like he had some crazy, wild bird on his head. Although Zoro wasn't the complete icon for fashion, even he had to admit that the hats were completely rediculous. Even though some questions rose as to where they had bought such stupid things, Zoro decided to save the questions and critics for later and turned to the galley.

When he opened the door, the first thing he noticed was the fresh smell of cigarette smoke lingering through the room with the hint of spices that twisted within the familiar stench. Zoro couldn't help taking a deep breath of the familiar aroma. Second, he noticed the cook standing next to the stove, his hands busy at work chopping up some small, green plants that Zoro could easily say he's never seen before. Third, Zoro noticed that Sanji wasn't wearing his normal suit and tie.

Sanji wore a pair of light green, cargo shorts, a red and white striped tie, and a white, baggy, long sleeve shirt. Zoro stared for a moment before he realized that he'd seen the shirt before. He closed the door and approached, an eyebrow raised at the cook who didn't bother to look at him. "Is that my shirt?" Zoro asked. Sanji's hands continued to move and he didn't bother looking up from his food.

"What if it is?" Sanji asked, his voice as normal as always.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" Zoro asked. Sanji's hands stop moving, but he still didn't look up at the swordsman.

"Because I want to," Sanji answered. Zoro was quiet for a moment.

"Didn't you tell me that you would never wear my clothes?" Zoro asked. Sanji looked up at him with a mild glare. Zoro couldn't help but notice the light blush that covered the blond's cheeks.

"This shirt isn't like your other clothes," Sanji said quickly. Zoro watched him for a moment, admiring the pink shade that crossed the blond's cheeks. Zoro hated to admit it to himself, but the blush really brought out Sanji's blue eye. "What?" Sanji demanded, getting Zoro to smile lightly.

"Are you blushing?" Zoro asked in a teasing voice. Sanji blinked, almost shocked before giving Zoro a darker glare, the pink tint now deepening into a darker shade.

"No!" Sanji yelled and turned back to his food and started slicing the plants rapidly while muttering under his breath. Zoro watched him for a moment before snaking his arms around the cook's waist and giving the cook a very light kiss on the cheek.

"I'll have to take that off of you later," Zoro said, his breath warm against Sanji's ear.

"Yeah, yeah," Sanji answered, his hands slowing to their normal pace. Zoro rested his head on Sanji's shoulder and just watched the cook work.

-------------------

I want to warn you now that the rest of my fanfictions won't be like this.

Feel free to review anyway!

If you want more drabbles, or I make more, they will be posted in here.


End file.
